PBA 053
4:08:21 PM Canto: You guys all come back to life. You're not in the meadow of death. The landscape has totally changed. And you guys, if you want, can look totally different! you know, you can go anime style and have your powerups come complete with a costume change if you want. Aziz and Iskandar are currently missing at the moment. 4:10:20 PM Wynn: Wynn is still wearing her armor. :) 4:11:36 PM Janis: Janis looks similar, but even more Janis than she was before. Like an extra Janis. 4:12:00 PM Nilani: Nilani looks pretty much the same. 4:12:00 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Janis. 4:12:11 PM Wynn: We're going to have to have a discussion about proper strategy. 4:12:23 PM Canto: You're all standing on what seems to be a bunch of wreckage suspended extremely precariously at the top of a whole bunch of very tall, but narrow mesas and buttes. You're in some kind of desert of reddish/brown rock. You're very high up. A fall would be fatal. 4:13:21 PM Valerian: Valerian sits up. His hair is a little longer and he's wearing a long black clerical coat. Other than that, he looks largely the same too. 4:13:31 PM Kalor: So instead of the meadow of death we're on the rubbish heap of life? 4:13:38 PM Valerian: What's... I see we shouldn't move. At all. 4:14:01 PM Wynn: Are you all ok? Unharmed? 4:14:28 PM | Edited 4:14:42 PM Canto: The sky is a slate grey and two orange-yellow suns beat down on you. 4:14:34 PM Kalor: I'm all here, I think... Wait, where is Snowball? 4:14:34 PM Nilani: I've got a weird crick in my back, but otherwise, I'm fine. 4:14:55 PM Valerian: I'm fine. ... I don't remember having this coat, though. 4:14:55 PM Canto: Snowball is not there, but you can feel that he's still alive. 4:15:12 PM Valerian: Did Aziz ninja-tailor me in my sleep? 4:15:16 PM Valerian: Valerian stands up, very carefully. 4:15:23 PM Kalor: That's a relief... 4:15:50 PM Janis: ......................... 4:15:53 PM Kalor: Kalor closes his eyes and tries to seem more relaxed than he is to let Snowball know he's OK 4:15:54 PM Wynn: Wynn stands (because I should've said that when we first woke up) 4:16:15 PM Valerian: ... where is Aziz? 4:16:37 PM Canto: creak the wreckage creaks around you. There's a bit of room to move around, really, it's like a combination Ewok village/rebar-and-rusted metal Fallout city. 4:16:37 PM Janis: Janis looks around. 4:16:56 PM Janis: I don't see Isk, either. 4:16:57 PM Valerian: ... why would they send us here? 4:17:08 PM Valerian: ... of course, the person who can levitate us all is gone. 4:17:16 PM Wynn: Wynn looks for a way off the wreckage. 4:17:27 PM Janis: ...anyone feel different? 4:17:31 PM Canto: There's one very quick way, but that woudl probably hurt. 4:17:35 PM Janis: I still feel like me. 4:18:01 PM Janis: Janis stands up. 4:18:11 PM Janis: ...Wynn, are you ok? 4:18:24 PM Wynn: I'm fine. 4:18:35 PM Canto: creaaaaaak 4:19:02 PM Wynn: We should find a way off this heap. 4:19:17 PM Valerian: ... different? 4:19:22 PM Valerian: Valerian laughs. 4:19:28 PM Janis: ...what? 4:20:05 PM Valerian: Have you ever gotten exactly what you wanted most in the world only to find out it was the most terrible thing that could possibly happen? 4:20:19 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "What do you mean?" 4:20:25 PM Janis: ...............................no? 4:20:51 PM Kalor: I've read about it 4:21:04 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone. 4:21:05 PM Valerian: That's some monkey's paw garbage there. 4:21:17 PM Janis: ((25)) 4:21:26 PM Valerian: ((5)) 4:21:30 PM Kalor: There are entire volumes on the subject, such as "Blessed with Suck" by Anton Farges... 4:21:31 PM Wynn: ((6.)) 4:21:34 PM Janis: I didn't get any animal parts. I ate a leaf. 4:21:39 PM Valerian: ... I must sound deranged. I'm sorry, I have a headache, that's all. 4:21:44 PM Janis: It was surprisingly tasty. 4:21:49 PM Nilani: (( 27 )) 4:21:56 PM Valerian: Lettuce? 4:22:02 PM Janis: I don't think so. 4:22:05 PM Janis: More minty. 4:22:16 PM Valerian: Probably a mint leaf, then. 4:22:45 PM Janis: Janis looks out over the edge with a very strange look on her face. 4:22:48 PM Kalor: ((Natural 20)) 4:23:10 PM Janis: I wonder if I could fly us off. 4:23:43 PM Janis: Janis looks at the metal we're standing on. 4:23:50 PM Valerian: I think we had better be sure before we try that. 4:23:56 PM Janis: This is Nation. Or, a part of him. 4:23:56 PM Valerian: ... was I wearing gloves before? 4:23:56 PM Nilani: Nilani looks down at her feet 4:24:07 PM Wynn: What makes you think that? 4:24:11 PM Janis: Or, a part like him. It's that coral-y stuff. 4:24:37 PM Nilani: There's one of those doors he has over here. 4:24:53 PM Janis: Janis runs over to where Nilani is refering to 4:24:54 PM Valerian: ... this could be where the pod room is. 4:24:57 PM Canto: Gimme a second notice roll! Or a search roll. 4:25:05 PM Kalor: DOOR! 4:25:07 PM Canto: Whichever is higher for you, roll it. 4:25:10 PM Janis: ((27)) 4:25:16 PM Kalor: One of the doors he has! 4:25:27 PM Valerian: ((24.)) 4:25:29 PM Wynn: ((everyone?)) 4:25:34 PM Canto: Yep. 4:25:50 PM Kalor: If it's still connected, it would lead somewhere that's not here, and hopefully not above a cliff. 4:25:50 PM Wynn: ((4)) 4:25:52 PM Nilani: (( 27 )) 4:26:08 PM Janis: But we aren't sure where it would lead. 4:26:10 PM Kalor: ((14)) 4:26:21 PM Canto: Okay. Wynn's kinda distracted, but once it's pointed out, the rest of you can tell -- you are standing on Nation's wreckage. 4:27:07 PM Kalor: The future... Last crew... Is this the same time that the dragon oracle refer to, or later? 4:27:23 PM Kalor: Kalor bends down and touches the coral 4:27:49 PM Janis: Are you talking to yourself again, or do you actually want an answer? 4:28:05 PM Kalor: I'm not sure I do 4:28:35 PM Valerian: ... he's dead, then. I wonder if Talas is still in there. 4:28:42 PM Canto: The wreckage trembles underneath you. Roll reflex saves. 4:28:56 PM Valerian: ((24.)) 4:29:00 PM | Edited 4:29:07 PM Wynn: ((21. ninja)) 4:29:04 PM Nilani: (( 26 )) 4:29:06 PM Janis: ((22)) 4:29:17 PM Kalor: What did he say again... Something about... GAH! 4:29:19 PM Wynn: Everyone move slowly. 4:29:21 PM Kalor: ((10)) 4:29:40 PM Canto: You manage to keep your footing. 4:30:05 PM Janis: ...ok...the door is looking much better now. 4:30:15 PM Wynn: Wynn moves towards the door carefully. 4:30:18 PM Canto: It's not a door, only part of a door. 4:30:25 PM Valerian: Wait. 4:30:29 PM Valerian: There's one more trial. 4:30:38 PM Canto: One of the 'blade' parts of one of the iris doors. 4:30:44 PM Valerian: He warned me about it. He said there'd be one more trial. 4:30:52 PM Janis: Who said? 4:31:11 PM Valerian: I met a god. I tried to bargain; it went better than I expected. And worse. 4:31:33 PM Janis: Ok. So what's the last trial? 4:31:40 PM Valerian: He didn't say. 4:32:07 PM Janis: ....you know, these Gods don't seem very forthcoming. They should leave a little instruction book or something. 4:32:25 PM Canto: ((Aziz got the instruction book. ;) )) 4:32:37 PM Valerian: He just warned me there would be one. 4:32:42 PM Kalor: I met a god too, but he didn't say anything about a trial. Then again I figure he knows me well enough to not worry... 4:33:13 PM Janis: First they're all, "Oh, I'm gonna help you by giving you this magic leaf", but do they tell you what to do when you're hanging off a piece of debris? NOOOOO! 4:33:32 PM Canto: Janis! Roll percentile. 4:33:35 PM Canto: d100. 4:33:45 PM Janis: ((42)) 4:33:51 PM Canto: ((k.)) 4:33:53 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks a little. "I punched a god in the face." 4:33:56 PM Kalor: Wait, if he told you there would be a trial, I'm thinking that maybe he was being deliberately obtuse. 4:34:41 PM Canto: The trembling stops, and the wreckage creaks as it settles a bit. 4:35:16 PM Valerian: I doubt it. 4:35:20 PM Nilani: Nilani surveys the surrounding area, looking for anything that sticks out. 4:35:33 PM Canto: Roll Search, Nilani. 4:35:51 PM Nilani: (( 22 )) 4:36:52 PM Canto: K. You think you find what was once the Forest door, half-buried under wreckage, closed. 4:38:57 PM Nilani: Nilani points this out to the others, then attempts to clear some of the debris away, if it doesn't look like doing so will end up getting us buried. 4:39:08 PM Janis: Janis helps 4:39:22 PM Canto: Proceeding carefully, I assume. 4:39:30 PM Nilani: (( VERY )) 4:39:32 PM Canto: Strength checks! 4:40:06 PM Nilani: (( 17 )) 4:40:20 PM Janis: ((17)) 4:41:01 PM Canto: Okay, between Janis and Nlani, you get the beams out of the way of the door. 4:41:26 PM Janis: Janis tries to open it 4:41:50 PM Canto: The door is currently at a sort of 45 degree angle, like a cellar door. 4:42:15 PM Kalor: Kalor taps his chin thoughtfully 4:42:33 PM Kalor: It would have to be either or... 4:42:41 PM Kalor: Maybe both. 4:42:51 PM Valerian: Either or what? 4:42:57 PM Kalor: Kalor looks at the door 4:43:04 PM Valerian: Valerian snaps out of his mulling. 4:43:10 PM Canto: It doesn't open at your touch like normal, Janis. 4:43:18 PM Canto: It seems pretty firmly shut. 4:43:22 PM Canto: creak 4:43:28 PM Wynn: Let me try. 4:43:40 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to find a piece of wreckage to use as a crowbar! 4:43:46 PM Canto: You'll need some kind of prybar. Yep, that's the ticket. 4:43:50 PM Janis: Janis stands back 4:44:03 PM Nilani: Nilani steps away from the door 4:44:13 PM Kalor: Either the door is the challenge, or what we will find behind it. 4:44:23 PM Kalor: Kalor shivers despite the heat 4:44:27 PM Kalor: Or whom 4:44:35 PM Janis: Either way, better than being a pancake. 4:44:38 PM Valerian: It's not going to be the door. 4:44:40 PM Canto: Roll notice checks! 4:44:53 PM Canto: Wynn can roll a str check, too. 4:44:54 PM Janis: ((28)) 4:44:54 PM Valerian: (devil) 4:45:05 PM Kalor: ((3)) 4:45:05 PM Valerian: ((Strangely appropriate.)) 4:45:09 PM Valerian: ((But I meant to say 6.)) 4:45:10 PM Canto: (mwahahahaha.) 4:45:16 PM Janis: ((Did Valerian become a demon?)) 4:45:20 PM Nilani: (( 26 )) 4:45:22 PM Wynn: ((8 notice, 21 str)) 4:45:34 PM Kalor: ((I think he's been all along)) 4:45:36 PM Valerian: ((Funny you should ask.)) 4:45:49 PM Canto: All right. First, Wynn manages to pry open the door. Wynn, gimme a fort save. 4:46:06 PM Wynn: ((13.)) 4:48:17 PM Canto: Wynn, you take 7 pts of Fire damage and you are fatigued for 2 rounds. YOu crack open the door and this burst of sweltering heat hits you before the door slams shut again. The Forest, as far as you can tell from the brief glance, was all fire. 4:48:37 PM Janis: WHAT HAPPENED?!? 4:48:59 PM Nilani: ... 4:49:03 PM Kalor: That answers my question I guess... Although I wish it hadn't. 4:49:11 PM Wynn: Wynn coughs. 4:49:13 PM Valerian: .... she's dead too, then. 4:49:35 PM Canto: Janis and Nilani, you notice first thing, shapes on the horizon, flying in toward your position at an alarming pace. 4:49:48 PM Kalor: Kalor sits down heavily and slumps backwards with his head in his hands 4:50:08 PM Nilani: Nilani points this out to the others, and looks for a way down. 4:50:12 PM Kalor: They didn't deserve this... 4:50:14 PM Valerian: Valerian rubs his eyes. "... seriously, eyeliner? Really. I don't wear eyeliner!" 4:50:35 PM Valerian: Ugh. How do you get this crap off your face? 4:50:38 PM Canto: Yep, you all see three winged shapes getting closer. 4:50:39 PM Janis: Worry about your new look later. 4:50:46 PM Janis: Something's coming. 4:50:49 PM Janis: Janis readies her bow 4:50:50 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her shield and mace. "We need to get down." 4:50:58 PM Valerian: ... get down where? 4:51:18 PM Wynn: Can we at least get to the rock instead of sitting on something that might fall over? 4:51:52 PM Janis: What rock? 4:52:19 PM Wynn: ((Aren't we on wreckage that is ontop of a big spire of rock?)) 4:52:41 PM Canto: Yeah, but even on top of the rock it's not terribly stable. 4:53:22 PM Canto: You see a huge demonic flying creature with a humanoid rider on its back. 4:53:32 PM Canto: "Ah. That would be Kizzek." A voice comes from behind you. 4:53:40 PM Valerian: Valerian looks! 4:53:43 PM Nilani: Nilani whirls around 4:53:46 PM Janis: Janis turns abruptly 4:53:51 PM Wynn: Wynn does not. 4:55:00 PM Canto: It's the gnome-woman-illusion you met when you frist entered this arena. "I was wondering what for the avatar would take. I suppose this is fitting. He is as much behind the curse as anyone." 4:55:19 PM Canto: Anyone who wants to can roll K:Planes if you got it. 4:56:25 PM Kalor: ((20)) 4:58:12 PM Valerian: We're in Gehenna. 4:58:16 PM Kalor: Yup 4:58:21 PM Wynn: What's that? 4:58:27 PM Valerian: And that's the Yugoloth that built the pod room. 4:58:33 PM Valerian: Bleak Eternity. 4:58:38 PM Valerian: It's one of the hells. 4:58:51 PM Wynn: ...great. 4:59:11 PM Kalor: Not one of the most pleasant areas of the multiverse by any stretch of the imagination 4:59:27 PM Valerian: They take no position between the demons and the devils here, but play both ends against the middle. 4:59:27 PM Wynn: How do we get out? 4:59:44 PM Kalor: But hey, at least the language barrier won't be a problem. There's an upside to everything 4:59:57 PM Valerian: Does anyone play the harp really well? 4:59:59 PM Janis: I'm starting to wish I was still dead. 5:00:00 PM Canto: Gnome: You all have your slivers. Now you must engage the curse itself to allow you to change. Kizzek is the... 'avatar' of the curse. 5:00:17 PM Janis: Slivers? 5:00:27 PM Kalor: He actually gave it his own face? 5:00:44 PM Canto: Gnome: I think he invested a lot of his own power in it. 5:00:52 PM Kalor: I wonder if that's narcissicm or self loathing at work... 5:01:11 PM | Edited 5:01:15 PM Canto: Gnome: Slivers -- your intercessors gave each you a piece of their power. 5:01:19 PM Kalor: He should have made it a lot less sloppy then. 5:01:35 PM Kalor: I mean, it's not a very precise curse, now is it? 5:01:49 PM Canto: Gnome: Can't comment on that, but -- what? 5:01:54 PM | Edited 5:02:01 PM Canto: She looks over her shoulder suddenly. 5:02:12 PM Valerian: I don't think now is the very best time to make stylistic editorial comments. 5:02:12 PM Canto: Gnome: There's an intrud-- 5:02:15 PM Canto: And she vanishes. 5:02:27 PM Nilani: Oh, wonderful. 5:02:30 PM Janis: .........ok......that's bad, right? 5:02:32 PM Wynn: ...great. 5:02:34 PM Canto: creeeeeeak 5:02:37 PM Valerian: It's not good. 5:02:39 PM Wynn: ((Wynn has a new catchphrase. lol)) 5:02:42 PM Janis: Very bad. 5:03:15 PM Kalor: Yeah, if I invested a lot of my power into something, it would be my greatest work, not just some stolen and cobbled together magical schematics that's tied into someone else's voidship. That just seems silly! 5:03:48 PM Valerian: Well, if I had my wishes I wouldn't be wearing eyeliner. 5:04:11 PM Canto: There's a rumbling as the large winged thing drops off two monsters onto the wreckage. They're quadrapedal and seem to be covered in armor head to toe, with fanged moray-like mouths slavering. 5:04:22 PM Canto: Reflex saves! 5:04:23 PM Wynn: Wynn steps to the front of the group. 5:04:26 PM | Edited 5:04:31 PM Valerian: I'm about to die wearing bloody makeup. 5:04:36 PM Wynn: ((19.)) 5:04:44 PM Janis: ((21)) 5:04:47 PM Kalor: ((7)) 5:04:57 PM Valerian: ((15.)) 5:05:13 PM Nilani: (( 23 )) 5:05:36 PM Valerian: Valerian 's accent is definitely drifting west. 5:05:37 PM Canto: Kalor buckles and falls on his butt as the wrecakge beneath him becomes unstable. 5:05:57 PM Canto: It will be a move action to get back up. 5:06:05 PM Canto: Roll initiative! 5:06:17 PM Janis: ((15)) 5:06:25 PM Nilani: (( 24 )) 5:06:26 PM Kalor: ((9)) 5:06:27 PM Valerian: ((14.)) 5:06:34 PM Wynn: ((8.)) 5:07:28 PM Canto: Roudn 1: Nilani, Janis, Val, Canoloths, Kalor, Wynn. 5:08:11 PM Canto: Nilani 5:10:19 PM Nilani: Nilani surveys the things for weak spots as she rushes up to engage one of them. 5:10:36 PM Canto: Gonna attack? They're about twenty feet away from you. 5:10:55 PM Nilani: ((yeh, hold on.)) 5:11:46 PM Nilani: (( 24? )) 5:12:03 PM Canto: That hits. 5:13:38 PM Canto: Okay! You stabbity. 5:13:53 PM Canto: The armor has plenty of spaces for stabbing, so. 5:14:28 PM Canto: Janis 5:14:36 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots the other one 5:14:44 PM Canto: All right! 5:14:46 PM Canto: Arrow it. 5:14:52 PM Janis: ((15,17)) 5:15:53 PM Canto: Both miss, wizzing over its hunched form. 5:16:00 PM Canto: Val 5:16:05 PM Valerian: Valerian runs at them, trying for a hit before they're ready! ((21)) 5:16:12 PM Canto: The one that Nilani is attacking is currently flanked, btw. 5:16:19 PM Valerian: Valerian goes with that one, definitely. 5:16:38 PM Valerian: ((23, then.)) 5:16:55 PM Canto: That is a hit! 5:16:59 PM Valerian: ((17 damage, plus 1 cold.)) 5:17:59 PM Canto: Okay! 5:18:02 PM Valerian: ((Er, plus one lightning. Sorry.)) 5:18:17 PM Canto: Val stabs the thing in the neck! 5:18:32 PM Valerian: I HATE GUYLINER. 5:19:15 PM Canto: Canoloths The more injured one lashes at Val with a whiplike, spiked tongue. 5:19:24 PM Canto: What's your AC, Val? 5:19:39 PM Kalor: ((Do Kalor know how these things hunt?)) 5:19:50 PM Valerian: ((15, I think.)) 5:20:32 PM Canto: WHen we get to your turn, you can make a K:P roll. )) 5:20:34 PM Valerian: ((16.)) 5:20:39 PM Valerian: ((Sorry.)) 5:20:48 PM Canto: It lashes out with its tongue and hits Val! Gimme a STR check. 5:21:04 PM Valerian: ((Crit fail. 1.)) 5:21:13 PM Janis: ((We're boned)) 5:21:38 PM Kalor: ((Isn't is a fortitude save?)) 5:21:44 PM Canto: Its tongue hooks onto Val's shoulder and yanks it into its mouth to chomp down on it! 4 damage. 5:21:57 PM Canto: ((No.)) 5:22:23 PM Valerian: ((wouldn't matter; a 1 is a 1.)) 5:22:34 PM Kalor: ((Oh right, I forgot. Grab rules, silly me)) 5:23:08 PM Canto: ((And these aren't straight-out-of-the-book Canoloths, please keep that in mind.)) 5:23:43 PM Kalor: ((Thank Aventernus for that! If they were, we *would* be boned with no cleric)) 5:24:17 PM Canto: The other canoloth's tongue darts out toward Janis! What's your AC? 5:24:28 PM Janis: ((16)) 5:25:40 PM Canto: Its tongue shoots out and latches on! Gimme a STR test, Janis. 5:25:51 PM Janis: ((13)) 5:26:14 PM Canto: It tries to yank you forward, but fails, and its tongue comes free. 5:26:22 PM Canto: WYnn 5:26:59 PM Wynn: Wynn moves forward and (hopefully) smites the one eating Val. 5:28:03 PM Canto: Okay! Roll to hit. 5:28:15 PM Wynn: ((17.)) 5:28:51 PM Canto: Thankfully, it's being flanked, so you can hit it, bringing your mighty mace down on its head. 5:29:13 PM Wynn: ((I always forget flanking bonuses. 12.)) 5:29:21 PM Canto: You're smiting it? 5:29:25 PM Wynn: ((yeah)) 5:29:44 PM Canto: Okay! you smash it. that one looks pretty hurt. 5:29:47 PM Wynn: ((Assuming it is actually evil. lol)) 5:29:48 PM Canto: Kalor 5:29:53 PM Canto: Ohhh, yeah, it's evil. 5:30:28 PM Kalor: ((I roll and probably horribly fail knowledge at 15)) 5:31:22 PM Canto: Is that K:P? Okay. YOu know they're Canonloths, you know about the tongue thing... you pretty much know what they've demonstrated so far. They have some detection-based spell like abilities, too, you know. 5:31:35 PM Canto: You can also take an action, though. 5:32:14 PM Kalor: Kalor stands up and casts protection from evil on himself 5:32:22 PM Canto: Okay! Done. 5:32:48 PM Canto: Round 2: Nilani, Janis, Val, Canoloths, Kalor, Wynn 5:32:52 PM Canto: Nilani 5:33:19 PM Nilani: Nilani continues stabbitystabbing! 5:33:34 PM Canto: Okay! The monster is being flanked, still, so. 5:35:53 PM Canto: Nilani stabs the thing clear through the neck, so that her blade comes out the other side. She feels it slice through bone, and the monster trembles and falls over! 5:36:01 PM Canto: Val 5:36:10 PM Janis: ((What about me?)) 5:36:10 PM Canto: Still one more Canoloth. 5:36:15 PM Canto: Oh, right, sorry. 5:36:16 PM Canto: Janis 5:36:24 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots the other one 5:36:46 PM Janis: ((22, 17)) 5:36:52 PM Canto: One arrow hits. 5:37:11 PM Janis: ((9)) 5:37:34 PM Canto: Val 5:37:56 PM Valerian: ((Can I move to flank with someone else?)) 5:38:20 PM Canto: You can five foot step to the other canoloth, but no one is in Melee with it yet. 5:38:58 PM Valerian: Valerian ... holds action? Whichever one it is where you wait until someone else goes first and then take your turn. Not the one where you skip a turn. 5:39:05 PM Canto: Yep, you can delay. 5:39:26 PM Valerian: Valerian delays until he's flanking with someone, or until the end of the round. 5:39:31 PM Canto: Enemies 5:39:50 PM Canto: The canoloth's tongue launches out at Janis again! 5:40:07 PM Valerian: ... that's disgusting. 5:40:16 PM Canto: It hits! Gimme STR roll, Janis. 5:40:26 PM Janis: ((7)) 5:41:24 PM Canto: It yanks you right up to its mouth, where it closes its jaws on you, biting you hard, for 12 damage. 5:41:34 PM Canto: Val, you can now consider it flanked, is the good news. 5:42:08 PM Janis: Janis screams in pain 5:42:14 PM Valerian: Valerian takes his turn! 5:42:18 PM Canto: Val 5:42:24 PM Valerian: Valerian stabs it! ((19!)) 5:42:31 PM Canto: Thas a hit. 5:43:02 PM Valerian: ((18, plus 2 lightning.)) 5:43:21 PM Canto: Val stabs him good. 5:43:47 PM Canto: The other canoloth, the one Nilani killed, falls to the deck with a thud. Roll reflex, everyone. 5:43:59 PM Janis: ((Me too?)) 5:44:03 PM Canto: Yep. 5:44:08 PM Wynn: ((12.)) 5:44:10 PM Valerian: ((28, natural 20.)) 5:44:13 PM Janis: ((14)) 5:44:22 PM Valerian: Valerian is a goddamn dancer today, so far. 5:44:29 PM Nilani: (( 13 )) 5:44:39 PM Canto: Oh yeah. VAl is Fred Estaire with a rapier right now. 5:45:05 PM Janis: ((Astaire)) 5:45:30 PM | Removed 5:47:52 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 5:45:32 PM Kalor: ((19)) 5:45:39 PM Wynn: ((15.)) 5:45:46 PM Valerian: ((3 notice.)) 5:45:49 PM Janis: ((12, lowest possible)) 5:45:49 PM Kalor: ((Sorry, I forgot I have one base ref too)) 5:45:56 PM Valerian: Valerian is also as observant as always. :) 5:46:01 PM Nilani: (( 26 )) 5:46:10 PM Janis: ((She was distracted by being eaten)) 5:46:14 PM Kalor: ((1)) 5:46:35 PM Canto: ((Was that 1 for notice, Kalor?)) 5:46:41 PM Kalor: (y) 5:48:28 PM Kalor: The avatar seems content to watch 5:48:40 PM Canto: Kalor 5:49:39 PM Kalor: Kalor takes aim and fires his crossbow at the remaining canoloth 5:49:49 PM Janis: ((Are you still prone?)) 5:49:56 PM Canto: ((He got up already.)) 5:50:05 PM Janis: ((kk)) 5:50:26 PM Nilani: There's something else out there! It's huge and black, and it's keeping to the clouds. Be careful! 5:50:42 PM Kalor: ((21 to hit)) 5:50:59 PM Canto: ((Do you have Precise shot?)) 5:51:13 PM Kalor: ((Nope, just shooting as normal)) 5:51:16 PM Valerian: The real curse avatar.... 5:51:49 PM Canto: Okay, Kalor misses. ((-4 for shooting into a melee, which leaves him with a 17.)) 5:51:55 PM Nilani: Possibly? 5:52:01 PM Nilani: I don't know. 5:52:22 PM Canto: Wynn 5:52:42 PM Wynn: ((am I close enough for a five foot step and full attack or move/regular attack?)) 5:53:11 PM Canto: ((You can fivestep move.)) 5:53:19 PM Wynn: ((Sweet. Bash and smite.)) 5:54:26 PM Wynn: ((When verifying crit, it's the same modifiers right? so 19 and 31 to verify smite crit)) 5:54:34 PM Canto: That is a crit. 5:54:46 PM Wynn: ((19 misses?)) 5:55:08 PM Canto: ((Oh, no, both hit.)) 5:55:25 PM Wynn: ((4 from shield, 14 from smite)) 5:55:52 PM Canto: The canoloth looks like it's on its last legs. 5:56:15 PM Canto: Round 3: Nilani, Janis, Val, Baddies, Kalor, Wynn 5:56:26 PM Canto: Nilani 5:57:12 PM | Edited 5:57:27 PM Nilani: Nilani moves to help flank the horrible horror, and attacks if feasible. 5:57:29 PM Canto: Easy enough. YOu wanna get a stab in? 5:58:22 PM Nilani: (( 23? )) 5:58:27 PM Canto: That's a hit. 5:59:28 PM Canto: You jab at the Canoloth, drawing -- well, we'll call it blood because that's what most living creatures have there. But it's still on its feet. 5:59:31 PM Canto: Janis 5:59:51 PM Janis: Janis takes a five foot step and fires an arrow 6:00:03 PM Canto: All right. 6:00:08 PM Janis: ((21)) 6:00:35 PM Janis: ((That hit?)) 6:00:40 PM Canto: Yep! 6:00:50 PM Janis: ((9)) 6:01:34 PM Canto: Janis plops an arrow into where its eye would be and it groans, flopping to the deck! 6:01:39 PM Canto: Val 6:01:51 PM Valerian: Valerian looks for more things to stab! 6:02:12 PM Canto: Nothing right now, unless you wanna stab the 0 hp Canoloth to make sure it doesn't get back up. 6:02:37 PM Valerian: Valerian doesn't, but starts doing his bardic chant thing. ((+1 attack, +1 damage for everyone!)) 6:02:44 PM Canto: Good call. 6:03:20 PM Canto: The canoloth falls to the deck with a heavy thud. Roll reflex! 6:03:34 PM Wynn: ((11.)) 6:03:38 PM Janis: ((15)) 6:03:47 PM Kalor: ((9)) 6:03:48 PM Nilani: (( 30 )) 6:03:48 PM Valerian: ((14.)) 6:04:17 PM Canto: Kalor loses his footing and starts to slip! You can all make reflex saves to try and grab him. 6:04:37 PM Valerian: ((17.)) 6:04:44 PM Wynn: ((17.)) 6:04:48 PM Nilani: (( 15 )) 6:04:50 PM Janis: ((27)) 6:05:21 PM Canto: Okay, the four of you are all able to keep him from sliipping off the wreckage by grabbing onto his robes! Kalor feels loooooooooove. 6:06:00 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around for signs of the giant black thing. 6:06:01 PM Kalor: Thank you! 6:06:04 PM Canto: Kizzek lands lightly on the deck, leaping from his demonic-mount-thing. The deck doesn't even tremble as he lands. 6:06:12 PM Canto: Everyone roll notice. 6:06:24 PM Janis: ((19)) 6:06:31 PM Wynn: ((19.)) 6:06:41 PM Valerian: ((1!)) 6:06:41 PM Nilani: (( 15 )) 6:06:49 PM Kalor: ((19)) 6:07:55 PM Canto: Okay. Most everyone sees it now, besides the demon-mount-thing that hovers over the wreckage that Kizzek just jumped off of, there is a large, sleek black shape that seems to be circling the battlefield, mostly obscured by the low grey clouds. 6:08:10 PM Canto: Kalor 6:08:39 PM Kalor: Kalor casts glitterdust at Kizzek 6:09:43 PM Canto: All right. What's the save DC? 6:10:01 PM Kalor: ((16 will)) 6:10:23 PM Canto: He is not blinded as you shoot confetti at him. 6:10:30 PM Canto: Wynn 6:10:49 PM Kalor: ((But he is covered in glowing dust, making him unable to go invisible)) 6:10:59 PM Canto: I'm gonna say he's about 15 feet off, another part of the wreckage away from where you fought the canoloths. 6:12:03 PM Wynn: Wynn 's shield bursts into flame and she steps up into melee with him. ((end turn)) 6:13:03 PM Canto: Aziz Aziz suddenly appears among you! 6:13:18 PM Canto: Aziz, to repost from earlier: You're all standing on what seems to be a bunch of wreckage suspended extremely precariously at the top of a whole bunch of very tall, but narrow mesas and buttes. You're in some kind of desert of reddish/brown rock. You're very high up. A fall would be fatal. 6:13:45 PM Canto: Your friends seem to be engaged in some kind of fight, there are two dead monstrous corpses. 6:14:00 PM Aziz: had caught that much. 6:14:02 PM Canto: And one living monstrous humanid. 6:14:13 PM Canto: Iskandar is nowhere to be seen. 6:14:21 PM Aziz: many wounded of ours? 6:14:29 PM Canto: Janis looks pretty bad off. 6:14:50 PM Valerian: Valerian is wearing a new coat, Aziz. And, inexplicably, guyliner. 6:15:11 PM Canto: It's a pretty nice coat. To your tailor's eye. 6:15:49 PM Aziz: Aziz sprints over to Janis and uses Cure Serious Wounds, healing 17 health. End turn. 6:16:38 PM Canto: Nice! 6:16:41 PM Canto: Okay. 6:17:02 PM Canto: Round 4: Nilani, Janis, Val, Baddies, Kalor, Wynn, Aziz. 6:17:13 PM Canto: Nilani 6:18:54 PM Nilani: Nilani dashes over to flank with Wynn, and attacks Kizzek, if able. 6:19:11 PM Canto: You can! 6:20:00 PM Nilani: (( 16? )) 6:20:14 PM Canto: Nilani goes for a stab, but misses! He seems pretty spry. 6:20:20 PM Canto: Janis 6:20:29 PM Valerian: ((Don't forget my +1.)) 6:20:41 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots Kiss-ass! 6:20:50 PM Valerian: ((Everyone gets +1 to attack and damage.)) 6:20:56 PM Canto: ((It's still a miss, but yeah, everyone remember Val's Bard Song.)) 6:21:05 PM Janis: ((13, 24)) 6:21:18 PM Canto: One hit. 6:21:32 PM Janis: ((5)) 6:21:57 PM Canto: Okay! You hit him with an arrow, but you can't tell if it did any damage. 6:21:59 PM Canto: Val 6:22:04 PM Valerian: Valerian charges at the new combatant, and tries to stab it. ((21.)) 6:22:31 PM Canto: That's a hit! 6:22:37 PM Valerian: ((17 ordinary damage, 3 lightning.)) 6:22:53 PM Canto: Btw, thanks to Kalor's spell,Kizzek is fairly sparkly. 6:23:49 PM Canto: Val stabs Kizzek, catching him in the midsection for a good hit. 6:24:06 PM Canto: Baddies 6:24:28 PM Canto: What's your AC, Wynn? 6:24:42 PM Wynn: 21 6:26:14 PM Canto: He draws a sword and slices at Wynn twice, dealing a total of 15 damage with well placed hits. 6:26:22 PM Canto: Everyone roll reflex saves! 6:26:40 PM Aziz: 13 6:26:41 PM Janis: ((19)) 6:26:47 PM Kalor: ((12)) 6:26:51 PM Wynn: ((22.)) 6:27:06 PM Nilani: (( 31 20)) 6:27:17 PM Valerian: ((15.)) 6:27:44 PM Canto: You all stay on your feet as the wreckage rocks and buckles underneath your feet. 6:29:39 PM Canto: His hell-mount thing looks like it's about to attack! It opens its fanged maw and you see greenish fire in there, like he's gonna breathe on you guys... but then a plume of acid hits it from above, and you guys see a sleek black dragon watching you all with a wicked gleam in its eyes. "YOU." It says in a feminine voice. 6:29:54 PM Canto: Kalor 6:30:21 PM Valerian: I... am not greatly reassured at this time. 6:30:22 PM Kalor: Oh crap 6:30:29 PM Janis: ....Isk? 6:30:32 PM Nilani: Oh, LOVELY. 6:30:48 PM Aziz: Isk is not a girl, nor is he black. He is blue. We are in trouble. 6:30:59 PM | Edited 6:31:22 PM Valerian: Iskandar breathes lightning. 6:31:10 PM Canto: (Lightning.) 6:31:41 PM Janis: ((Which one said "You"?)) 6:31:44 PM Valerian: ((I thought lightning and typed fire. I dunno what my brain does sometimes.)) 6:31:49 PM Kalor: Kalor casts mage armor on Wynn 6:31:57 PM Canto: ((The black dragon looked at you all and said YOU.)) 6:31:58 PM Valerian: ... it might be the cleric from the dance, the one who really didn't like us. 6:32:30 PM Canto: Wynn 6:33:32 PM | Edited 6:33:42 PM Wynn: Wynn growls and ((full)) attacks Kizzek. 6:34:09 PM Wynn: ((20 bash 13 mace)) 6:34:23 PM Canto: The bash hits. 6:34:43 PM Wynn: ((4 dmg + 5 fire)) 6:35:09 PM Canto: Aziz 6:36:48 PM Aziz: Aziz delays his action until an enemy attempts to cast a spell on the party, readying an action to counterspell it with Dispel Magic. 6:37:11 PM Canto: good thinking. 6:37:43 PM Canto: Round 5: Nilani, Janis, Val, Black Dragon, Kizzek, Kalor, Wynn, Aziz 6:38:04 PM Canto: So, Wynn, what kind of bonus does your aura give to everone vs Fear? 6:38:30 PM Wynn: Allies within 10’ gain +4 save to fear 6:38:54 PM Canto: Okay. Everyone roll a Will Save except for Wynn, with a +4. 6:39:22 PM Aziz: 23 6:39:43 PM Nilani: (( 11 )) 6:39:48 PM Kalor: ((18)) 6:40:18 PM Janis: ((13)) 6:40:20 PM Valerian: ((21.)) 6:41:54 PM Canto: Okay. Nilani and Janis are shaken by the Black Dragon's Fearful Presence. That's -2 to attacks, saves, skills. 6:42:02 PM Canto: Nilani 6:42:23 PM Valerian: ((But don't forget the bardic of +1 to attack and damage!)) 6:42:38 PM Canto: ((YEah, so only -1 to attacks.)) 6:43:00 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to stab Kizzek so we can just focus on the horrible giant dragon. 6:43:09 PM Canto: Okay! 6:43:19 PM Nilani: (( 14 )) 6:43:49 PM Canto: That would be a miss. 6:43:54 PM Canto: Janis 6:44:10 PM Janis: ((Is the Hell-Beast still there, or did the dragon completely kill it?)) 6:44:33 PM Canto: It's gone. Might have died and plummeted and or flown off, but you don't see it. 6:44:46 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots Kizzak 6:45:08 PM Janis: ((26, 19)) 6:45:34 PM Canto: ((Is that with the -2 from being shaken and the +1 from Val?)) 6:45:51 PM Janis: ((Sorry, just the +1, so that's 24 and 17)) 6:45:57 PM Canto: Okay, one hit. 6:46:37 PM Janis: ((5 regular, 4 frost)) 6:46:49 PM Canto: Okay! 6:46:51 PM Canto: Val 6:46:56 PM Valerian: Valerian tries stabbing him too. ((24, crit chance; only 15 to confirm, however.)) 6:47:10 PM Canto: Not a crit, but a hit. 6:47:12 PM Valerian: ((19 damage, plus 6 zappy.)) 6:47:36 PM Valerian: Valerian finds someplace important to stab. 6:47:46 PM Canto: Kizzek is not looking great, your wounds are dfinitely taking their toll on him. 6:47:50 PM Canto: Baddies 6:48:43 PM Canto: Black Dragon: I have one chance to win back Tiamat's favor after you humiliated me! Guess what that one chance is? 6:48:52 PM Canto: Everyone roll reflex saves. 6:49:03 PM Valerian: Helping us? 6:49:06 PM Valerian: ((14?)) 6:49:13 PM Janis: ((23, with the -2)) 6:49:20 PM Wynn: ((16.)) 6:49:24 PM Kalor: ((9)) 6:49:30 PM Aziz: 19 6:49:37 PM Nilani: (( 26 )) 6:49:54 PM Canto: Black Dragon: Ha ha. No. 6:50:34 PM Valerian: ... too much to be hoped for. 6:51:27 PM Canto: She slams the wreckage with her tail. Wynn, Nilani, Janis and Aziz keep their footing. Val and Kalor go tumbling off the wreckage. 6:52:24 PM Canto: Kizzek manages to make his save. Because he's a jerk. 6:53:44 PM | Edited 6:54:28 PM Canto: he continues to attack Wynn! Slicing twice at her for a total of 12 damage. 6:54:36 PM Canto: Wynn 6:55:29 PM | Edited 6:56:16 PM Wynn: Wynn uses her lay on hands on herself and takes a defensive stance. ((AC 23 now)) 6:58:50 PM Canto: Aziz 6:59:46 PM Aziz: Aziz moves to heal Wynn, casting Cure Serious Wounds and healing a paltry 15 health because the dice hate me. 7:01:29 PM Canto: Round 6: Nilani, Janis, Black Dragon, kizzek, Wynn, Aziz 7:02:40 PM Canto: Nilani 7:03:11 PM Nilani: Nilani continues frantically attempting to stab the guy. 7:03:31 PM Canto: Okay! Stabby stabby. 7:03:52 PM Nilani: ((14. whoosh!)) 7:03:58 PM Canto: Yeah, that's a miss. 7:04:00 PM Canto: Janis 7:04:14 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots the black dragon! 7:04:35 PM Janis: ((16, 11, both misses, right?)) 7:05:00 PM Canto: Yeah, they got pretty wide. She's really fucking up the wind with the beating of her huge, hideous wings. 7:06:54 PM Canto: The Black Dragon grins. "Only got two of you. Oh well." She breathes a line of acidic gas at Janis! Roll Reflex, Janis. 7:07:59 PM Janis: ((11, shit)) 7:08:53 PM Canto: Janis, you take 19 acid damage. 7:09:19 PM Janis: ((Whelp, nice game, everybody. Shame we're all gonna die)) 7:10:15 PM Canto: Hmm. So who's up in Kizzek's face right now? Wynn and nilani? 7:10:22 PM Aziz: could be another dream sequence. Don't count your negative HP before they're -10. 7:10:25 PM Wynn: ((Yo.)) 7:10:36 PM Nilani: (('allo)) 7:10:58 PM Wynn: ((I would hope Nilani is flanking the side or back of the evil monster guy and not stabbing him in the eye.)) 7:11:10 PM Canto: Nilani! roll a will save. 7:11:57 PM Nilani: ((17)) 7:12:16 PM Canto: Okay! Nothing happens. Kizzek tries to cast something on you, but it doesn't succeed. He's looking very beat up. 7:12:18 PM Canto: Wynn 7:12:44 PM Wynn: Wynn makes another full attack (though her shield's flame fizzles out) 7:13:17 PM Wynn: ((21, 18)) 7:13:25 PM Canto: Two hits. 7:13:46 PM Wynn: ((15)) 7:14:03 PM Canto: He goes down to one knee under wynn's furious assault of fury! 7:14:11 PM Canto: Aziz 7:14:59 PM Aziz: Aziz heals Janis again, because being dead is unhelpful. 17 health. 7:15:05 PM Canto: Nice! 7:15:27 PM Janis: ((Thanks)) 7:17:30 PM Canto: The black dragon lady is up there, bits of acid running down her mouth, when she's suddenly hit by a massive burst of lightning as a frankly magnificent blue dragon flies up into view, bearing Val and Kalor on his back. 7:17:47 PM Canto: They can retake their position in initiative again. 7:17:59 PM Valerian: WE FOUND ISKANDAR. 7:18:07 PM Aziz: OH GOOD, HE CAN KEEP US FROM EXPLODING. 7:18:24 PM Canto: Round 7: Nilani, Janis, Val, Black Dragon, Kizzek, Kalor, Wynn, Aziz. 7:18:28 PM Canto: Nilani 7:18:54 PM Nilani: Nilani tries, yet again, to stab a thing. 7:19:49 PM Nilani: (( 15 )) 7:19:51 PM Canto: Whiff 7:19:55 PM Canto: Janis 7:20:18 PM Janis: Janis attempts to rapid shot the dragon again (not Isk, obviously) 7:20:34 PM Janis: ((19, 24)) 7:20:35 PM Canto: Two hits! 7:21:05 PM Janis: ((11 regular DAM, 9 frost)) 7:22:00 PM Canto: You shoot the Black Dragon, who looks a lot more hurt since getting hit by lightning. 7:22:02 PM Canto: Val 7:22:13 PM Valerian: Valerian tries to stab Kizzek but misses. ((1.)) 7:22:58 PM Canto: Val's new coat gets stuck on a piece of wreckage as he dismounts Isk, messing up his aim! 7:23:40 PM Valerian: Ow. 7:24:33 PM Canto: Everyone roll reflex, please. The acid that the black dragon spat at Janis is eating through the wreckage, causing the wreckage to buckle even more. 7:24:48 PM Valerian: ((13.)) 7:24:51 PM Aziz: Bye everyone. 7:24:52 PM Wynn: ((12.)) 7:25:03 PM Aziz: just as I was starting to be useful. 7:25:03 PM Janis: ((22)) 7:25:14 PM Nilani: (( 12 )) 7:25:20 PM Kalor: ((24, natural 20)) 7:25:50 PM Canto: Everyone but Aziz keeps their footing! Aziz pitches forward, but he suddenly finds himself levitating. 7:26:17 PM Canto: The Black Dragon breathes acid on Isk! 7:26:36 PM Canto: Kizzek goes on the defensive. He's leaking all kinds of fluids. 7:26:49 PM Canto: Kalor 7:27:43 PM Kalor: Kalor casts ray of frost at Kizzek 7:28:09 PM Kalor: ((7, miss)) 7:28:15 PM Canto: pew 7:28:18 PM Canto: Wynn 7:28:24 PM Wynn: ((Take a guess. lol)) 7:28:38 PM Wynn: ((21, 23)) 7:28:41 PM Canto: Two hits! 7:28:56 PM Wynn: ((14)) 7:30:20 PM Canto: Kizzek goes down! He kinda,... explodes in a ball of reddish-black flame. Each one of you feels something getting very, pleasantly warm and tingly in your hearts. You are all healed for all damage. 7:30:46 PM Canto: The gnome woman appears again! "You've done it! this place has served its purpose, you must leave!" 7:30:47 PM Aziz: I need to learn how to do that. 7:30:55 PM Aziz: Right, on it. 7:30:57 PM Wynn: Gladly. 7:31:01 PM Canto: She opens a portal! 7:31:08 PM Aziz: Aziz gets in the portal 7:31:16 PM Janis: Janis follows 7:31:18 PM Wynn: Wynn will go last. 7:31:22 PM Valerian: Valerian goes before Wynn! 7:31:29 PM Canto: Iskandar is currently fighting with the Black Dragon. 7:31:37 PM Valerian: Don't forget our dragon friend! 7:31:40 PM Nilani: Nilani scampers on through! 7:31:45 PM Aziz: ...wait, is that our Isk or Future Isk? 7:31:47 PM Wynn: Let's go Iskandar! 7:32:16 PM Aziz: Aziz goes back in, he can worry about leaving later. 7:32:38 PM Canto: Iskandar disengages and flies for the portal! he shapeshifts back into his humanoid form so he can fit through the portal. 7:32:48 PM Aziz: Good, last call. Everyone out. 7:32:55 PM Aziz: Aziz bails back through the portal again 7:33:17 PM Canto: You all find yourselves back in that pleasant meadow where you all died. The Maryut is still there, but he is curretly sitting cross legged and feeding squirrels. 7:33:26 PM Valerian: Cute. 7:33:46 PM Valerian: Valerian gets out a water bottle and a hanky and takes the makeup off his face. 7:33:58 PM Canto: The squirrels scatter as you guys come out into the meadow. 7:34:27 PM Aziz: Aziz walks up to the Inevitable. "May I disassemble you to learn how you function? I will reassemble you afterwards." 7:34:44 PM Canto: Maryut: ... only if I can do the same, and go first. 7:34:48 PM Kalor: So I guess we just escaped a black dragon... Who is apparently contracted to kill us by Tiamat? 7:34:59 PM Aziz: Can you reassemble me correctly? I will keep thorough notes. 7:35:23 PM Canto: Maryut: that was a 'no', human. I'm here to see you back to the plane you came from. 7:35:28 PM Aziz: Aw. 7:35:29 PM Janis: Or, that was a future where we won and she was just lashing out at us. 7:35:36 PM Kalor: I knew she was trouble from the first time I herd her name. 7:35:38 PM Canto: Maryut: no, she is from your own time. 7:35:48 PM Janis: Oh, good. 7:35:55 PM Wynn: All this time business is giving me a headache. 7:35:59 PM Janis: ...wait, does that mean the forest is also... 7:36:12 PM Janis: Janis turns a ghastly shade of pale 7:36:15 PM Canto: Maryut: She lost favor with her goddess because of your actions. So she intruded on the demiplane to even the score. 7:36:42 PM Canto: Maryut: but the demi-plane is dissolving into nothing now, its purpose having been completed. She will not survive. 7:37:03 PM Valerian: She'll die back there. 7:37:13 PM Janis: Good. 7:37:15 PM Valerian: ... I suppose it's better than living to have Tiamat angry at you. 7:37:27 PM Aziz: Aziz quietly gets a book from his backpack and starts inscribing something on the ground. 7:37:33 PM Kalor: If I ever get my hands on a deck of wonder, I'm starting to think the wish card sounds like a great idea, even with all the other crap that could happen. 7:37:59 PM Canto: Maryut: Are you ready to go back? 7:38:11 PM Canto: Maryut: I will send you back to the Utlan Tari building. 7:38:14 PM Aziz: After I get the dragon back from the demiplane. Nobody deserves to not exist. 7:38:27 PM Canto: Maryut: she chose her fate. 7:39:19 PM Wynn: And regardless, unless YOU want to fight a giant black dragon, I think she stays. 7:39:40 PM Wynn: Because she will fight us and then either she dies or we die anyway. 7:39:46 PM Kalor: Not existing as in her soul was also lost? Ouch, talk about a bad day... 7:39:49 PM | Edited 7:40:06 PM Canto: Iskandar looks at his hands a bit sadly. 7:40:11 PM Valerian: It's all right, Iskandar. We'll get you back to yourself if that's what you want. Somehow. If. 7:40:27 PM Canto: Iskandar: Felt awfully good to fly again, is all. 7:40:32 PM Kalor: Oh well, plenty of dragons to go around 7:40:44 PM Janis: ...where'd you end up, anyway, Isk? 7:40:47 PM Canto: Maryut: She is with her goddess now, for good or ill. 7:41:22 PM Aziz: This feels... wrong, somehow. We're fighting to untrap our own souls, but because she was against us, that makes it suddenly fair to let her suffer the fate we're trying to avoid. 7:41:48 PM Janis: She was one of the people helping to capture souls in the first place! 7:41:53 PM Aziz: ...she was? 7:41:55 PM Janis: It's like karma or something! 7:41:59 PM Kalor: I seriously hope she stays with the goddess, last thing I want is having an undead dragon coming after us, she smelled bad enough when she was alive! 7:42:31 PM Aziz: Meh. Maybe I'm overthinking this then. 7:42:39 PM Wynn: She was evil. Served an evil goddess. She can rot. 7:44:07 PM Canto: Maryut: she died. As all things die. 7:44:08 PM Valerian: I'd like to go home. 7:44:10 PM Wynn: Yes. 7:44:17 PM Canto: the Maryut makes a portal! 7:44:27 PM Canto: Isk: Oh, I was in Bahamut's hoard. 7:44:37 PM Canto: Isk: it was a pretty good hoard. 7:44:43 PM Aziz: I imagine. 7:44:48 PM Aziz: Aziz walks up to the portal 7:44:56 PM Canto: Isk: He offered to let me fly again. Said it would be useful to the final challenge. 7:45:13 PM | Edited 7:45:20 PM Valerian: Only "pretty good"? 7:45:30 PM Wynn: Wynn motions for everyone else to go through the portal. 7:45:31 PM Canto: The portal plops you back on the Oracles floor of the Utlan Tari building. 7:45:50 PM Canto: Snowball and Aziz's Killdozer 5000 is waiting for you. 7:46:03 PM Valerian: Valerian does go through the portal. 7:46:05 PM Canto: Isk: It was a decent hoard. 7:46:24 PM Janis: ...so...what now? 7:46:28 PM Aziz: Aziz hugs Magnus, who beeps and boops appreciatively. 7:46:30 PM Kalor: That's kind of bogus isn't it? I didn't get to see Aventernus coral city, just a small cave. I guess it wasn't as easy to cram the entirety of mercantile architectural perfection into a demiplane as it was a bunch of gold. 7:46:34 PM Kalor: Kalor smirks 7:47:02 PM Janis: Shouldn't we be...I dunno...different somehow? 7:47:05 PM Kalor: Snowball! 7:47:13 PM Kalor: Kalor hugs Snowball 7:47:15 PM Canto: Oh you are. you all feel pretty empowered now. 7:47:35 PM Canto: Iskandar: What were you expecting? That we'd all glow? 7:47:55 PM Janis: I dunno. At least Val got a new outfit. ...a weird outfit, but still. 7:48:47 PM Valerian: I like the coat. 7:48:49 PM Canto: Iskandar: Yeah, I was gonna ask, why eyeliner? 7:49:04 PM Valerian: I have no idea. I think I got it all off, though, at least. 7:49:11 PM Valerian: I look like a raccoon with makeup on. 7:49:41 PM Janis: ...if it's magic guyliner, maybe it will grow back when you go to sleep. 7:49:52 PM Janis: Imagine, an eternal course, of permanent make-up. 7:50:18 PM Kalor: It *is* weird... I feel as if I could just reach out and... Well, heal people. Without even knowing how. It is strangely disconcerting in some ways, do you always feel like this, sir Knight? 7:50:24 PM Valerian: Doubtful. 7:50:25 PM Wynn: We should head back to Nation. 7:50:32 PM Valerian: Yes. We should. 7:50:40 PM Canto: Iskandar: Good idea. 7:50:52 PM Wynn: Do I feel like I can heal people? Yes. Because I can. 7:50:54 PM Canto: So you go back! And there we end. 7:53:03 PM Canto: Or not! you can continue to squish. 7:53:12 PM Canto: I figure you guys get back to the ship unmolested, though. 7:53:43 PM Valerian: Valerian mostly just needs to talk to Wynn alone! 7:53:52 PM Canto: Oooh la la. 7:54:21 PM Canto: Well, looks like Janis and Kalor go right to bed. 7:54:43 PM Aziz: Aziz goes off to a corner to pray, quietly. This is an unfamiliar feeling for him. 7:57:46 PM Canto: an interesting aside -- Everyone inflicted by the curse has been empowered. Everyone that comes from a pod seems to be empowered now. 7:58:02 PM Wynn: ((...including infiltrators?)) 7:58:19 PM Canto: You're not sure. But Bellami and Ven both do. 7:59:01 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to her room to take off and clean her rather bloody armor. 7:59:30 PM Valerian: Wynn? I need to talk to you. 8:00:28 PM Wynn: Do you mind talking in my room? I need to clean this off. 8:02:14 PM Valerian: Sure, that's fine. 8:03:09 PM Canto: Isk goes to the lounge and looks at his hands suspiciously. 8:04:12 PM Valerian: Tora is there, with a notebook on her lap and a pen in one hand. 8:04:34 PM Wynn: Wynn heads off to her room! 8:05:02 PM | Removed 8:05:29 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 8:05:35 PM Canto: Canto sits down. "Hi." 8:06:40 PM Valerian: Tora: Oh, hello. 8:07:02 PM Canto: What are you doing? 8:07:17 PM Valerian: Tora: I took inventory of everything in the kitchen. 8:07:24 PM Canto: How are we doing? 8:08:54 PM Valerian: Tora: Oh, pretty well, I think. I don't know what we usually have, so I don't know what to order. ... or where to order it from. 8:09:25 PM Canto: This is a pretty good plane to get reprovisioned on. 8:10:09 PM Valerian: Tora: Maybe you can help me work out what we need. 8:10:54 PM Canto: Canto smiles. "Sure!" 8:13:36 PM Valerian: Tora hands him the notebook. It's a ledger, with all the kitchen supplies listed, with quantities and quantities needed. The quantities needed column is mainly blank. 8:14:36 PM Canto: Your handwriting is fantastic. 8:15:14 PM Valerian: Tora: Thank you! It's gotten better through the years. 8:15:31 PM Valerian: Tora: But I don't know how many peaches we need, or how much vinegar, or if we should have honey on hand. 8:15:57 PM Canto: No problem. I do a lot of cooking in there, so this should be very very easy. 8:16:26 PM Valerian: Tora: And I don't know where we get everything from, either. 8:17:30 PM Canto: Well. Most of the produce and meat comes from the Forest. 8:17:50 PM Valerian: Tora: Hmm, most, but not all? 8:18:26 PM Canto: We don't have a lot of cows in there, really. It's mostly game. 8:19:55 PM Valerian: Tora: So any beef, hamburger or tongue needs to be purchased. Does anyone actually like tongue? 8:20:58 PM Canto: Canto thinks. "YOu mean, in the multiverse?" 8:22:09 PM Valerian: Tora: Well, I meant here, but yes, anywhere. 8:22:28 PM Valerian: Tora: It's not so bad when you're a tiger, but as a human, the texture is awful and then you end up thinking about it. 8:22:49 PM Canto: And you wonder if it's tasting you back. 8:23:36 PM Valerian: Tora: Ugh, exactly. Can I just cross that line out? 8:23:52 PM Canto: Feel free. 8:24:07 PM Canto: Anyone wants tongues, they can have deer or moose tongue. 8:24:12 PM Valerian: Tora does. 8:24:20 PM Valerian: Tora: I doubt that's better. 8:26:23 PM Canto: But. We do have a cold-room in the galley for storing things like sides of beef and whatnot. 8:26:45 PM Valerian: Tora: Oh, that's good. How big is it? 8:26:52 PM Canto: Here, I'll show you. 8:28:00 PM Canto: Canto takes her to the walk-in cold storage. 8:31:59 PM Valerian: She follows him, bringing the notebook and pencil. 8:32:24 PM Valerian: Tora: Well, that's... hm, it's almost empty. We could fit quite a few things in here; of course we'll have to be careful how we pack them. 8:35:54 PM | Edited 8:36:02 PM Canto: Canto indicates the hooks on the celing! "It's either for beef or murderers. 8:37:39 PM Valerian: Tora: It can't be for murderers. Human isn't very good after a day. 8:38:46 PM Canto: Unless they eat lots of foods laden with preservatives. But then they taste weird. 8:39:29 PM Valerian: Tora: Ugh, like plastic. ... of course I've never eaten one on purpose, but, well. Things happen. 8:39:39 PM Valerian: Tora: You know how it is. 8:40:17 PM Canto: That I do! They bust into your lair and you just want to teach them a lesson, so. 8:41:24 PM Valerian: Tora: Really? I'm surprised you didn't have a security system. Or at least a doorbell. 8:41:33 PM Valerian: Tora: Very few people break in if you have a doorbell. 8:43:09 PM Canto: I had some bells and magical defenses, but, you know. Adventurers find a way. 8:44:30 PM Valerian: Tora: Oh, adventurers. A lot of them tried to go through the greenhouse, the idiots. Full of poisonous plants! I did try to keep them out. 8:44:57 PM Canto: Canto grins. "So I flew today. It's been awhile. It was pretty great." 8:45:16 PM Valerian: Tora: .... I don't know, I always thought it sounded scary. 8:46:58 PM Canto: Oh, no, it's the best. 8:51:56 PM Valerian: Tora: I think I've been a weretiger too long. Climbing seems all right, but that far off the ground... I don't know. 8:52:44 PM Canto: Well, no worries, I won't be flying you anywhere anytime soon. This was a one-time type deal. 8:54:30 PM Valerian: Tora: Were you in dragon form? 8:55:06 PM Canto: Yeah. Fought a black dragon a bit, did some heroic swooping. 8:55:57 PM Valerian: Tora: Did you save any princesses? 8:56:56 PM Canto: No. I think Val's a statesman, so he's practically a prince. 8:58:07 PM Valerian: Tora: And you saved him? 8:58:39 PM Canto: Unless he was about to start flying, I think so. 8:59:20 PM Valerian: Tora: That was brave. You know, all those stories about dragons eating princesses never made a bit of sense to me. 9:02:41 PM Valerian: Tora: Why would you ever eat a princess? That doesn't make sense. 9:04:50 PM Canto: I mean, I know some dragons who are all scheming and what not and the abduction of royalty can help with those schemes. 9:05:17 PM Valerian: Tora: Yes, but that's abduction, not eating them. 9:05:44 PM Valerian: Tora: ... I'm sure some girls would ask to be abducted, anyway. 9:08:24 PM Canto: Are you a tiger princess? 9:08:58 PM Valerian: Tora: No, I'm just a girl who got bitten by the wrong kind of boy. There'd be no point in stealing me away. 9:11:22 PM Canto: Well, I dno't know about that. 9:11:53 PM Valerian: Tora: There's nobody to get a ransom from! 9:13:36 PM Canto: Who said anything about ransom? 9:13:40 PM Canto: Canto grins. 9:14:33 PM Valerian: Tora: ... so you'd just... kidnap me? What would the point of that be? 9:16:51 PM Canto: Oh you, know. Company. You smell pretty good. You're cute, and seem pretty interesting. 9:17:13 PM Valerian: Tora: Is being a dragon lonely? 9:19:02 PM Canto: Hmmm. Maybe sometimes. I've been less lonely since i came here, of course. 9:20:30 PM Valerian: Tora: Well yes, there's lots of people here. 9:24:51 PM Canto: How are you settling in, anyway? 9:25:45 PM Valerian: Tora: Pretty well. There's a really sweet gnoll here; he looked at my teeth. 9:27:35 PM Canto: Gnarmak. Yeah, he's a good sort. 9:28:19 PM Valerian: Tora: He's so handsome, too. But I don't think he likes felines much. 9:29:08 PM Valerian: He kept complaining about a winged cat. A tressym, I think he said? 9:30:51 PM Canto: Oh, I think the others found him in the city and he just kinda followed them. He was a witness to a murder, I think? 9:32:55 PM Valerian: Tora: The cat? 9:33:06 PM Canto: Yeah. 9:36:00 PM Valerian: Tora: ... he mentioned something about leaving hairballs in awkward places. 9:36:22 PM Canto: Who did? Gnarmak? 9:36:29 PM Valerian: Tora: Yes. 9:39:44 PM Canto: Well. Isn't there a cliche about cats and dogs? 9:40:19 PM Valerian: Tora: Mass hysteria? 9:41:36 PM Canto: Canto laughs. "Yeah, that's it." 9:42:53 PM Valerian: Tora smiles. "Well, I don't think it's been that. But now I'm wondering if I ought to have included cat food in there. Cat food is so icky, though. Maybe I could just get some shredded beef and we could share that. 9:46:18 PM Valerian: Tora: I'll put that on the list. 9:47:11 PM Canto: Canto nods. "Not a bad idea. We also need other dry goods type stuff, and stuff that Talas can't provide. Well, can't provide in a timely matter, that is." 9:50:37 PM Valerian: Tora: Like what? 9:52:15 PM Canto: Milled grains. Stuff for pickling and curing would be good too. 9:53:49 PM Valerian: Tora: Oh, I like a good pickle. Dill, though, not sweet. 9:54:34 PM Canto: Sweet pickles are gross. How about you, do you need anything? 9:56:18 PM Valerian: Tora: ... some more new clothes, maybe. Something more ... me. And a proper ledger for our ship's supplies. You didn't seem interested in me inventorying your hoard, so we'll let that be. ... it's too bad, I'm sure you have all kinds of interesting things. 9:57:39 PM Canto: Canto smiles. "C'mon, let's go into the city." 10:00:15 PM Valerian: Tora: Are you sure it's safe? What if the ship leaves without us? 10:00:43 PM Canto: They won't. We'll tell people we're leaving anyway. They'll wait for us. 10:03:06 PM Valerian: Tora: Well.... as long as you're sure. 10:04:26 PM Canto: Nation! We're heading out into the city. Please don't leave without us. 10:05:17 PM Canto: Nation: No worries, I'm not going anywhere until I get this bug in the tonal matrix worked out. 10:06:30 PM Canto: There, see? 10:08:28 PM Valerian: Tora: What's a tonal matrix? 10:11:22 PM Canto: Nation: The tonal matrix keeps the fractal lattice synchronized. 10:12:58 PM Valerian: Tora: ... oh? 10:14:35 PM Canto: Nation: Right! If the fractal lattice gets desynched, then there's only seventeen layers of security and safety protocols between you and the particles making the air you breathe smell like anise. 10:17:03 PM Valerian: Tora: ... I like anise, though. 10:18:15 PM Canto: Nation: Did I mention that the smell of anise in this case is horribly poisonous? 10:18:40 PM Valerian: Tora: ... oh. No. That... would have been important to mention. 10:21:29 PM Canto: C'mon. Nation'll get it sorted. 10:23:47 PM Valerian: Tora nods and they head out!